


Сладкий биточек

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: AU, Джеймс и Майкл - старые друзья, которые решили добиться успеха и уехали в Америку.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_Stula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/gifts).



\- Святой! Святой! Святой! Святой!  
\- Я тебя понял, можешь не повторять.  
\- Святой! Святой! Святой! Святой! Святой!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Святой! Святой! Святой! Святой! Святой! Святой!  
\- Закрой ты уже рот.  
\- Сам его закрой. Мир свят! Душa святa! Кожa святa! Нос свят! Священны язык и член и лaдонь и дыркa в зaднице!  
\- У кого-то был недавно приход, правда, Джеймс?  
\- Всё свято! Все святы! Святость повсюду вокруг нас! Кaждый день бессмертен в вечности! Кaждый человек - aнгел!*  
\- Каждый, но только не ты.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что ты шулер, мошенник и вор.  
\- Почему ты перечислил только эти мои достоинства? Ты забыл упомянуть мои большие голубые глаза и умение слушать!

***

О, голливудские холмы! О, нечерствеющая пышка солнца! О, горчица, кетчуп, тахини, таящие на моем хот-доге! О, ломающиеся в руках ключи банок с пивом и газировкой! О, выбеленные зубы и искусственные груди! О, гавайские рубашки в январь! О, копы с которыми можно дуть косяки за супермаркетом! О, комплекс неполноценности прыщавых школьниц! О, неприступные стены Алькатраса! О, любимый аттракцион самоубийц - о, Золотые Ворота!  
О, наша машина с откидным верхом, о, заправка, где мы покупаем гамбургер один на двоих, о, безденежье, о, наше кислотное прошлое, настоящее и будущее, о, соломкам кокаина, о, таблеткам на твоем языке, о, мое исключение из университета, о, проститутки на розовых каблуках и обтянутые леопардовыми топикам, о, мириадам заученных тобой стихотворений, которыми ты сыплешь, где не попадя, о, мои пожелтевшие от кофеина зубы, о, моя беспринципность, о, моя жажда наживы, о, Калифорния!

***

Перед тем, как угнать машину, Майкл и Джеймс долго спорили будет ли верным курить в салоне. Джеймс чертыхался, не слушал, забирал назад отросшие темные волосы, а потом ерошил их в остервенелой попытке доказать свою правоту, брызжа ругательствами и короткими репликами, в стиле: "Пол будет весь в окурках", "Одна духота, никотин и мигрени", "Ты знал, что у слов "курить" и "курлыкать" одни и те же корни?" и многочисленными: "Придурок, полудурок, просто дурак".  
Майкл говорил меньше.  
Майкл говорил четче и только по делу.  
Майкл был в полосатых брюках-стрейч, а это многое объясняло.  
Майкл Фассбендер и состоял из таких вроде бы ничего не значащих мелочей: он часто забывал бриться, не любил никаких животных, кроме Джеймса, не хмелел, не пил газировку и не употреблял слово "любить". Короче говоря, в жизни Майкла было много частичек "не", которые Джеймс умудрялся уравновесить своей щенячьей беззаботностью и честолюбием.  
Джеймс заткнулся только, когда Майкл резонно подметил, что где же они в таком случае будут курить шмаль, как не в машине, и накурено будет в любом случае, так что никакой чертовой разницы между никотином и травкой все равно нет. При слове "шмаль" левая бровь Джеймса скривилась и магическим образом взвилась ко лбу. У Джеймса всегда была подобная реакция на его любимые слова, такие как: "кино", "шмаль", "тайская тележка**", "ограбление банка" и пожалуй, "Майкл Фассбендер".  
\- Окей. Если тебя это так парит, давай украдем кадиллак.  
\- И будем, как Тельма и Луиза***?  
\- Нет, мы не будем, как Тельма и Луиза, потому мы, твою мать, мужики, - процедил сквозь зубы Майкл, петляя между автомобилями.  
Это была широкая, открытая парковка у супермаркета Wal-Mart, машин набилось уже довольно много и угнать одну из них было не такой уж и непосильной задачей.  
\- Майк, - в голосе Джеймса заиграли осуждающие нотки, когда Майкл навернул уже третий круг вокруг красного кадиллака, с оставленными в замке зажигания ключами, - я хочу голубой.  
\- Под цвет глаз? - Съязвил Майкл.  
\- Нет, в фильме Луиза украла голубой.  
\- А мы не в фильме, Джеймс, если ты не заметил. Лезь давай, - бросил ему Майкл, усаживаясь за руль, - слушай, а машина-то дорогая, - с удивлением подметил он, пощупав водительское сидение, - настоящая кожа. Не облей тут ничего, тачка стоит больше, чем моя жизнь.  
\- Ууу, - протянул Джеймс, растягивая губы в триумфальной улыбке, которая обычно предваряла последующую колкость, - учитывая, что ты стоишь не больше одного блока Lucky Strike, мы сидим сейчас в какой-то дешевой развалине.  
\- Ты просто сладкоречивый дьявол сегодня.  
\- Да, я знал, что ты оценишь мою остроту.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, и я высажу тебя на ближайшей авто-заправке.  
Джеймс уже собрался вновь парировать, но поколебавшись, все же замолчал, закрыв рот с почти неслышным хлопком. В их перепалках Джеймса часто заносило, но он всегда помнил, что именно у Майкла в куртке лежит свежая пачка сигарет и коробок спичек. В свою очередь Джеймс хранил за пазухой документа Фассбендера, они никогда не сговаривались по этому поводу, не называли это натуральным обменом или же взаимовыручкой, просто после досмотра в аэропорту Сан-Диего, где Майкл едва не забыл их общий рюкзак с деньгами и документами, Джеймс смерил его этой своей триумфальной улыбкой и сказал, успешно спародировав кокни****:  
\- Сдайте-ка, господин, мне свой паспорток.  
Решение сбежать в Штаты они приняли за пару часов до вылета, когда безденежье заказало им путь в паб и погнало в Costa, где Майкл наскреб денег на один фруктовый коктейль на двоих.  
\- Как-то здесь подорожало все, - Джеймс барабанил пальцами по столу, выстукивая единственно-актуальную для той ситуации песню "Baby You're a Rich Man"*****.  
\- Все как обычно, - фыркнул Майкл, - ты когда здесь последний раз был?  
\- Не помню. Лет в одиннадцать, кажется. Жизнь, она, Майки, понимаешь, суровая штука - заставляет с малолетства переходить на ассортимент пабов.  
\- Ха, я глушил виски с друзьями еще в детском саду.  
\- Ты - ирландец, Майкл, не сравнивай. Алкоголизм у вас в крови, - засмеялся над собственной шуткой Джеймс, но переведя взгляд на кричаще-оранжевый коктейль, совсем сник, - если я выпью эту бурду, то мне грозит диабет. Они наверное сюда пакетика три сахарных высыпали.  
\- И отрывали наверное по краю, - ядовито заметил Майкл, - эти сукины дети всегда отрывают по краю, а не по середине. А потом еще удивляются возросшему количеству самоубийств по Великобритании********.  
\- Давай выльем это? - С надеждой спросил Джеймс.  
\- Я заплатил за эту дрянь три последних фунта, так что, будь добр, выпей. И расскажи мне уже, зачем ты вызвал меня с работы посреди бела дня.  
\- Меня-выгнали-за-то-что-я-курил-траву-в-аудитории, - выпалил Джеймс, и сделав жадный глоток коктейля, ощутил приблизившуюся к нему вплотную перспективу сахарной комы, - этот манговый… сок, ах, нет, нектар, какое-то пидорское словечко, не находишь, так вот этот нектар…  
\- Тебя выгнали из академии?  
\- …у меня стенки горла слипаются…  
\- Из Королевской Академии Театрального Искусства?  
\- …мне срочно нужен виски, чтобы уравновесить количество полезного и дрянного в организме…  
\- А знаешь что? – Неожиданно резко спросил Майкл и чуть сощурил глаза, - я знал, что этим все и кончится. Как пить дать знал.  
\- Ты считаешь меня бесталанным?! – Тихо воскликнул Джеймс и продемонстрировал единственную вещь, которой он научился в Королевской Академии Театрального Искусства – пустил крупную обиженную слезу без помощи глицерина. Слеза докатилась до кончика его косого любопытного носа и комично повисла на нем.  
\- О нет, Джеймс, ты меня этим не проймешь.  
\- Майкл, - у него дрогнул голос.  
\- Замолчи, даже слушать не хочу.  
\- Майкл.  
\- Давай, иди, позвони домой мамочке в Глазго, скажи, что облажался и покончим с этим.  
\- Нет, это ты позвонишь моей мамочке и скажешь, что не уследил за мной.  
\- Да, я скажу ей, что ее сынуля курит шмаль и засматривается на своего преподавателя по сценической речи.  
\- Ему всего шестьдесят четыре!  
\- Дело не в этом, Джеймс, дело в том, что это «он». Так что давай, вперед и с песней.  
\- Тебе меня просто не жалко, - злобно скривился Джеймс и откинулся на яично-желтом пластмассовом стуле, - купи мне сэндвич, бросай свою работу и поехали в Америку.  
После пяти минут молчания Джеймс заметил:  
\- Гоголь называл это «немая сцена».  
\- Назови мне пять причин по котороым я должен тратить свои деньги, чтобы поехать на другой континент с таким укурком, как ты.  
Джеймс хмыкнул и потянулся за остатками своего коктейля. На его лице цвела блуждающая влажная улыбочка, спровоцированная то ли передозировкой глюкозы, то ли отходняком от утренней травки. Эти злополучные пять причин оформились у него в голове сразу же после вопроса Майкла и через два часа в аэропорте Хитроу они уже покупали ближайший билет в Штаты, «самые дешевые до Калифорнии, до Сан-Диего, говорите? Хорошо, хорошо… а алкогольные напитки на борту подают?»  
Причина «потому-что-ты-мой-лучший-друг-Майкл» шла под нулевым номером.  
Должно быть именно по этой причине Майкл так и не смог выкинуть Джеймса из краденного кадиллака, до того, как он заныл, что им нужно срочно остановиться у любой заправочной станции и перекусить.  
\- Если я срочно что-нибудь не съем, у меня вновь разыграется гастрит.  
\- Нет, у тебя никакого гастрита, ты просто прожорливый. На, вот, перекури и легче станет, - Майкл вслепую начал рыскать по карманам своей гоночной кожаной куртки и достал початую пачку сигарет.  
\- Неужели ты действительно считаешь, что я смогу прикурить от этих чертовых спичек в машине с открытым верхом? И вообще, все адекватные люди уже перешли на зажигалки.  
На «адекватных людях» Майкл усмехнулся и подмигнул ему, так и не повернув головы. Джеймс только сдавленно прыснул в кулак, помяв так и не зажженную сигарету.  
\- Ты просто пироман, Майкл, я это всегда знал.  
\- Твою мать, да я просто люблю спичечные коробки, они очень круто трещат, если их потрясти. Вот и все объяснение.  
\- У тебя объяснение такое же хреновое, как и у руководства Академии, когда они меня выгоняли.  
\- Потребление наркотических веществ во время занятий кажется тебе недостаточным объяснением?  
\- Слушай, да там все подряд вещества употребляли, не я же один.  
\- Но только ты додумался курить шмаль во время обсуждения основоположников театра абсурда!  
\- Я что ли виноват, что «В ожидании Годо»****** на трезвую голову как-то не ложится!  
\- Дева Мария, - сказал, как плюнул, Майкл и резко ударил по тормозам, - выгружайся. Увлеченный спором, Джеймс умудрился не заметить пустующую автозаправку, у которой Майкл и остановился.  
\- Чтобы я без тебя делал, - на автомате выдал Джеймс слащавую фразочку и в лучших традициях фильмов про Джеймса Бонда перемахнул через закрытую дверь автомобиля.  
\- Не обольщайся и держись от меня подальше, я уже перегрелся от твоей болтовни, - пробормотал про себя Майкл и, закурив, начал рассуждать вслух:  
\- До Лос-Анджелеса – две пачки, до заселения в дешевый хостел – пачки четыре, не меньше, до того, как нас арестуют копы блока полтора не меньше, если конечно быть осторожными, хотя можно конечно же купить сигареты без фильтра, может быть не зря их все отбросы так любят, тогда сэкономим деньги и время, хотя не стоит забывать, что в Штатах сигареты дешевле и тогда до того, как нас депортируют мы можем запастись еще тремя блоками…  
\- Фассбендер! – Донесся оглушающий вопль. Сквозь стеклянные стены небольшого супермаркета было видно Джеймса, стоящего у кассы, неистово размахивающего руками и грузного, завернутого в грубого покроя комбинезон продавца с высовывающемся из уголка рта кончиком зубочистки. Когда Майкл вошел в душное помещение с вентилятором гоняющим туда-сюда теплый воздух, ему внезапно захотелось до кровавой пелены в глазах избить и Джеймса и продавца и даже бумажный стенд с каким-то замшелым актеришкой, рекламирующим лучший сорт горошка или килек или любой другой бурды.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- «Money, money, money, must be funny in the rich man’s world»*******.  
\- А. Понятно, - гнев простыл с Майкла столь же быстро, как и напал, - сколько там?  
\- Сто тридцать семь долларов.  
\- Еще раз? – Майкл со скрежетом сжал зубы, так что чуть не прогрыз сигаретный фильтр, - что ты решил купить такого?  
\- Джонни, Майкл.  
\- Джонни Деппа?  
\- Джонни Уокера.  
\- Депп бы нам дешевле стоил.  
\- Негоже сравнивать этих Джонни, наш Джонни может обидеться и разбиться по дороге.  
\- А, ну, сюда иди, - прошипел Майкл и толкнул Джеймса в сторонку, - у нас нет таких денег?  
\- Не дури мне башку, конечно же, есть.  
\- Это мои, твою мать, деньги, мне лучше знать.  
\- Да что мы, как женатая пара ругаемся, просто возьми и купи!  
\- Эй, голубки, вы расплачиваться собираетесь? – Окликнул их продавец, ловким движением губ перевернул зубочистку другим кончиком и с до неприличия громким, хлюпающим звуком отпил чай из кружки.  
\- Сейчас, - бросил Майкл и испытующе посмотрел на Джеймса. Джеймса в свою очередь с томлением смотрел на бутылку скотча – его темные, изголодавшиеся по выпивке глаза отражались на янтарном стекле, и Майкл невольно подумал, что если один субъект смотрит на другого субъекта, а тот смотрит на свое отражение в стекле, смотрят ли оба субъекта в одну сторону и можно ли назвать это полное мазохизма и эгоцентризма чувство любовью, но нет, решил Майкл, это всего лишь последствия безденежья и двухдневной голодовки.  
\- Знаете, вы как истинный американец, - кротко начал Майкл, - должны были смотреть один очень примечательный фильм. По-крайней мере вы же продавец и у вас должно быть до хрена свободного времени, чтобы смотреть фильмы…  
\- Пэдди, давай покороче, - оборвал его тот, и выудив из одного из ящиков, пакетик с сахаром, порвал его по краю и высыпал порошок в полупустую чашку.  
Со скорбью на лице Майкл поцокал языком, но, кашлянув, нашел в себе силы продолжить:  
\- Я готов поспорить на этот вот пакетик сахара.  
\- Но он пустой, - встрял Джеймс.  
\- И что?  
\- Ты не можешь поспорить на то, что уже непригодно к использованию.  
\- Я могу поспорить на все что захочу.  
\- На все? – С сомнением спросил Джеймс.  
\- На всё.  
\- А на использованный презерватив можешь?  
\- На мой или на твой?  
\- А это имеет значение?  
\- В содержимом своего использованного презерватива я-то уверен, а вот в твоем, честно говоря, сомневаюсь.  
\- Ты намекаешь на то, что я импотент?  
\- Эй, голубки, я вам не мешаю?  
\- Мы вам не голубки, - процедил Майкл, - хорошо, вернемся к тому, с чего начали. Вы видели фильм «Старикам здесь не место»? Если видели, то вы, наверное помните, кто такой Антон Чигур.  
\- Это случайно не тот русский маньяк, который резал детей и проституток?  
\- Нет, того звали Чикатило, и это другой фильм, там еще играл Малкольм МакДауэлл********. Это другой маньяк – выдуманный, усекли? Так там он приходит на заправку с баллоном со сжатым воздухом в одной руке и шлангом в другой, и когда продавец начинает его доставать, знаете, что он делает?  
\- Он насилует продавца шлангом? – Вдохновенно спрашивает Джеймс.  
\- Идиот, ты видел этот фильм, не мешай. Нет, - обращаясь к продавцу продолжает рассказ Майкл, - он подносил кончик шланга ко лбу продавца и пускает воздух. Изощренный способ убийства, не так ли?  
\- Нет, по-моему как раз продавца он не убивает, - вновь одергивает его Джеймса.  
\- Тебе сложно мне подыграть?  
\- Черт, но это спекуляция на неосведомленности этого джентльмена.  
\- Джентльмен в этом заведении только один, и он закупорен в бутыль и стоит мне сто тридцать семь баксов.  
\- Сто двадцать, Майкл, сто двадцать, я еще купил фисташек и чипсов.  
\- Я тут не понял, - с расстановкой произнес продавец, - ты меня здесь пугаешь выдуманным персонажем.  
\- Во-первых, я не пугаю, а во-вторых, какая к черту разница выдуманный он или нет.  
\- Большая.  
\- Ну, вас же пугают Усамой Бен Ладеном, - развел руками Майкл, но увидев ожесточившееся лмцо продавца, осекся.  
\- Ты либо платишь сейчас же, либо я вызываю копов, - сказал тот, и с тихим, но предупредительным хрустом зубочистка сломалась между его зубов.

***

\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Скажем, что твоя фамилия - Кополла. С такой фамилией тебе в Голливуде даже минет за бесплатно сделают, что и говорить о роли в каком-то задрипанном сериальчике.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел, считаешь они документы не будут проверять? - Взвился Джеймс с напускной злостью - нервничал он не меньше Майкла, а помощник продюсера, имя которого они так и не узнали, должен был выйти из кабинета с минуты на минуту.  
Наконец, тот вышел, несмотря на тридцатиградусную жару облаченный в черный, хорошенько выглаженный костюм и белые кожаные туфли невольно обращающие на себя внимание в полумраке приемной.  
\- Простите, мистер... - брякнул Джеймс и тут же растерялся, - мы актеры, но на прослушивание мы опоздали, на нас чуть не напустили копов, то есть я не хочу сказать, что мы преступники, хотя конечно в том, что мы сделали кое-что преступное есть, но дело не в этом, - только в этот момент Джеймс сообразил, что все это время пялился на белые туфли напротив. Когда он замолчал, туфли злобно переглянулись и нацелили свои носы прямо на Джеймса.  
\- Как вы мимо охраны прошли? - Выдали туфли.  
\- Хороший вопрос, очень хороший...  
\- Мне не нужно чтобы ты, идиот, комментировал качество моего вопроса, кто ты вообще такой?  
\- Я - Джеймс МакЭвой, а это Майкл Фассбиндер.  
\- Сын того самого Фассбиндера?  
\- Ну, я бы сказал племянник. Вы помните фильм "Забавные игры" Ханеке? Так там на сорок третей минуте показаны трупы убитой за кадром семьи, и Майкл играл труп отца семейства.  
\- Во-первых не на сорок третей минуте, а на пятьдесят четвертой, - туфли с укором застучали каблуками, - а во-вторых, покажите ваши документы. А он что, немой?  
Джеймс оглянулся на стоящего поодаль Майкла, оглядел его напряженные желваки и вены, гоняющие перевозбужденную, полную адреналина кровь.  
\- Он просто волнуется, правда, Майкл?  
Майкл что-то фыркнул себе под нос и поднял вверх большой палец.  
\- Тут написано Фассбендер, а не Фассбиндер, - едко заметили туфли и даже покраснели от собственной наблюдательности.  
С секунду Джеймс стоял, точно окаменелый, но потом вновь нацепил на себя широкую, шутовскую улыбочка и начал свой монолог:  
\- Вы очень находчивы, прямо таки подловили, ничего не скажешь, но понимаете, - Джеймс перешел на драматичный шепот, - здесь имела место быть одна неприятная история, все же знают, что Фассбиндер был пидором, то есть я хотел сказать гомосексуалистом, вы не подумайте, я против гомосексуалистов ничего не имею, многие даже принимают меня за одного из них, хотя я ни разу не трахался или не делал минет, то есть это не значит, что я имею нечто против минетов в мужском исполнении, просто я до сих пор не видел члена, который мне на самом деле хотелось бы пососать, черт, я даже членов-то видел от силы штук двадцать, тут наверное сказывается, что я никогда не служил в армии и не был членом коммуны...  
\- Эй, Фассбиндер, Фассбендер, как там тебя! Этот твой говорящий попугайчик вообще когда-нибудь затыкается? - Озверев, туфли начали неистово колотить паркет каблуками.  
\- Нет, сэр! - Хрипло отозвался близкий к микро-инфаркту Майкл.  
\- Я вот так и подумал, когда только его увидел. Люди с носом, как у дятла, не бывают молчаливыми, ты случайно не еврей? - Спросили белые туфли, снова обращаясь к Джеймсу, - а-то все признаки на лицо, хотя вот денег ты у меня еще не просил. Так что если еврей, то можешь назад валить в Шотландию, нет, нам тут своих евреев хватает.  
\- А если я подам на вас за ущемление прав человека? Скажу, что вы разбрасываетесь антисемитскими репликами? – Попытался парировать Джеймс.  
\- Тогда я подам на тебя за проникновение на частную территорию? – Фыркнули туфли.  
\- Понял, понял, не дурак, молчу, - засуетился Джеймс, провожая взглядом удаляющиеся вверх по коридору начищенные, противно сверкающие туфельки.  
\- Зря мы это затеяли, - с неожиданно искренним отчаянием выдал Джеймс, когда они с Майклом сидели в своем краденном красном Кадиллаке, из горла пили Джонни Уокер Блэк за сто с чем-то долларов и ели успевшие превратиться в картофельное крошево чипсы.  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под «этим»? – Уточнил Майкл.  
\- Поездку в Америку.  
\- Да? – Удивился Майкл, - я думал, ты имеешь ввиду нашу дружбу.  
\- С чего это мне жалеть о нашей дружбе?  
\- Ты вылетел из Академии, потому что я поставлял тебе шмаль, а я бросил свою работу в книжном магазине потому что ты заставил меня бросить все и уехать в Штаты.  
\- Я тебя не заставлял, ты сам… - от старины Джонни язык не слушался, и предложения выходили все более смазанными и обрывочными.  
\- Мы сейчас не об этом, Джейми-бой, - пьяно пролепетал Майкл.  
\- Я к тому… что в какой бы заднице мы не оказались, я тебя не брошу, смекаешь?  
\- Даже если это будет задница спидозного хастлера, которого дерут черные наркодиллеры?  
\- Даже тогда! – Джеймс положил руку на сердце и скосил глаза на плещущиеся остатки скотча на дне бутылки.  
\- Это серьезная клятва, - согласился Майкл, - выпьем, чин-чин!  
\- Чин-чин!  
Пустая бутылка сладко звякнула, выпав из рук Джеймса.  
\- Слушай, - задумчиво протянул он, - а ты?  
\- А что я?  
\- Давай ты тоже поклянись.  
\- Что за сентиментальщина, Джеймс? Может ты еще «My Heart Will Go On» включишь и нарисуешь меня в неглиже?  
\- А ты про это фантазировал?  
\- Про что?  
\- Про то, как я рисую тебя голым?  
\- Дева Мария, нет, конечно.  
\- Ну хорошо, не сбивай меня, иначе я забуду о чем говорил. Давай, скажи, что всегда будешь моим джинном из бутылки…  
\- О, доктор Фрейд, где вы?!  
\- …моим рождественским эльфом, моим котом в сапогах?  
\- Я поклянусь тебе если ты пообещаешь, что больше никогда не назовешь меня эльфом.  
\- Рождественским. Рождественским эльфом, чуешь разницу?  
\- Тем паче.  
\- Отлично, - на лице Джеймса вновь выглянула его самодовольная улыбочка, - а теперь купи нам еще вискаря.  
\- К чертям иди.  
\- Пойду, если купишь виски.  
\- Да нам даже жрать нечего, не то чтобы виски покупать, - закричал Майкл и едва не рассыпал остатки чипсов на сидение, - что это вообще за гадость?  
\- Это чипсы со вкусом чизбургера, - прочитал Джеймс на упаковке.  
Майкл скривился и брезгливо осмотрел упаковку – на фоне зажаристых в масле картофелин действительно сиял чизбургер, с оплавленном кусочком желтого сыра, щепоткой зелени и спелым ломтем помидора.  
\- Это самый бредовый бред, что я слышал. Кому в этой жизни нужны чипсы со вкусом чизбургера? Это что, как миксер, два в одном? Мол, и чизбургер и картошка в одной упаковке? Может у них теперь спонсором является Макдональдс?  
\- Майкл, ты ничего не понимаешь, - толкнул его в бок, Джеймс, - это постмодернизм, точно тебе говорю. Нам об этом еще в Академии говорили.  
\- Вам говорили, что любой галлюциногенный бред можно объяснить глянцевым словом «постмодернизм»?!  
-Я просто хочу сказать, что такой деревенщине, как ты не понять, что вкусовая палитра чипсов не должна ограничиваться такими ординарными вкусами, как сыр, бекон, зелень, ты должен открыть свое сознание…  
\- Свой третий глаз…  
\- Даа, свой третий глаз новым вкусам, ведь, чизбургер это не предел, чипсы со вкусом горохового супа, вырезки кенгуру, керосина, человечины и возможно когда-нибудь, - Джеймс мечтательно прикрыл глаза, - чипсы со вкусом Джонни Уокер Блэк!  
Но Майкл уже не слышал его – Майкл спав, уронив свою голову на плечо Джеймса, от него сильно несло родным запахом виски и никотина. Джеймс тоже находился на дымчатой грани реальности и дремы – перед его глазами проносился оскароносный он на огромных баннерах, рекламирующих новый сорт чипсов со вкусом виски, его мать, со слезами на глазах целующая его, надушенные дорогим парфюмом, щеки и Майкл, его Майкл, лишенный тщеславия и злобы, с сигаретой в зубах, восседающий на новом голубенокм кадиллаке, а потом и Гранд Каньон, в сторону которого они несутся, пьяные и безумные, такие как сейчас, кот в сапогах и его хозяин, но сначала чипсы…

***

О, голливудские холмы! О, выкрашенное всеми малярами мира синее небо! О, триллионы сахарных пакетиков, которые рвутся триллионными людей с неверной стороны! О, кадиллаки всех размеров и расцветок! О, грузные, бесстрашные продавцы на заправочных станциях! О, манговые нектары всех кофеин мира! О, продюсеры с начищенными туфельками – всех вас нужно четвертовать! О, бездомные бультерьеры, глодающие мои ноги! О, уходящие в облака небоскребы Чикаго! О, Диснейленд, куда попадают все эмигранты после своей бесславной смерти!  
О, наша машина с откидным верхом, о, заправка, где нас так удачно принимают за голубых, о наши будущие Оскары, о девочки, которые поднимут юбки и будут вставать в очередь, дабы поймать свой шанс зачать от нас гениальных и успешных детишек, о, наше кислотное прошлое, настоящее и будущее, о, соломкам кокаина, о, таблеткам на твоем языке, о, твое увольнение из книжного магазина, полного зануд и коммунистов, о, твоя розовая, сутенерская шуба, о, каждому обгрызенному пальцу на твоих ногах, о, мои густые брови, о, мое честолюбие, о, моя разухабистость, о, моя выматывающая привязанность к тебе, о, каждому городу и каждому человеку, которому мы трахали мозги, о, Калифорния!

***

\- Свят Нью-Йорк! Свят Сан-Франциско! Святы Пеория и Сиэтл! Свят Париж! Свят Танжер! Свята Москва! Свят Истанбул!  
\- Дева Мария, только не снова это, я тебя прошу…  
\- Свято время в вечности! Свята вечность во времени! Святы часы в космосе! Свято четвёртое измерение! Свят пятый интернационал! Свят Ангел Молоха!  
\- Давай пари, если ты заткнешься, то сегодня вечером мы будем пить джин-тоник и плевать на звезды?  
\- Свято море! Свята пустыня! Свята железная дорога локомотив! Святы видения! Святы галлюцинации! Святы чудеса! Свято глазное яблоко! Свята бездна!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я понял намек – я достану тебе травы, первоклассной калифорнийской травы, от которой у тебя голова взорвется!  
\- Святы прощение! Сострадание! Милосердие! Вера! Святы! Наши! Тела! Страждущие! Великодушие!  
\- Джеймс, если ты заткнешься, то я обещаю, я поцелую тебя взасос.  
\- Свята сверхъестественная, экстраординарная, сияющая, мудрая доброта души!  
\- Аминь!


	2. Chapter 2

\- И в это совершенно особое, самое удивительное мгновение моей жизни я вдруг забыл, кто я такой. Я находился далеко от дома, в дешевом гостиничном номере, каких никогда не видывал, был возбужден и утомлен путешествием, слышал шипение пара снаружи, скрип старого дерева гостиницы, шаги наверху и прочие печальные звуки, я смотрел на высокий потрескавшийся потолок и в течение нескольких необыкновенных секунд никак не мог вспомнить, кто я такой. Я не был напуган. Просто я был кем-то другим, неким незнакомцем, и вся моя жизнь была жизнью неприкаянной, жизнью призрака. Я проехал пол-Америки, добрался до пограничной линии, отделявшей Восток моей юности от Запада моего будущего, и потому-то, быть может, и произошло такое именно там и именно тогда, в тот странный багровый предвечерний час*.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это Керуак злоупотреблял эпитетами? – Уперевшись одной рукой о кухонную тумбу, и наливая кипяток в краденную из супермаркета кружку другой, спросил Майкл. На нем была извечная байкерская куртка, измятая и истрепанная от всех ночей, которые он в ней провел и всех заборов, через которые с ней на плечах перемахивал.  
\- Ты кипяток мимо чашки льешь, - только и подметил Джеймс, и перевернулся на другой бок.  
Майкл чертыхнулся и разжал руку с чайником, так что тот с недовольным звоном упал вниз на тумбу, разливая кипяточную воду.  
\- Может быть ты встанешь и поможешь?  
\- А я тебе что, большая черная мама, что бы за тобой бардак убирать?  
\- Тебя что Ку-клукс-клан недавно обработал? Что-то я никогда не слышал от тебя подобных заявлений.  
\- Слушай сюда, браток, не грози южному централу, попивая сок у себя в квартале!**  
\- Все мозги растерял, - покачал головой Майкл и сам, набрав ворох салфеток, начал аккуратно вытирать обжигающую жидкость с тумбы, - от безделья, - добавил он, и плюнув на размокшие и распадающиеся на неровные катышки от влаги салфетки, нахлабучил на голову фуражку и прогрохотав тяжеленной, железной дверью подвала, вышел.  
Они нашли этот подвал в одном из благополучных районов совершенно случайно – промаявшись от безработицы и вечного голодания с месяц, промотавшись от штатов к штатам, угоняя чужие машины и нюхая кокаин в воскресные дни на задворках милых сердцу из-за своей нищеты церквушках, пока внутри орава прихожан воспевала величие бога в госпелах, так или иначе, в какой-то момент, нанюхавшись кокаина, а возможно героина, а возможна даже талька, вариант обжиться в каком-нибудь месте со стоящей крышей и каким-никаким, но радиатором, показался им весьма заманчивым.  
\- Давай так, - предложил Майкл, - выберем самый понравившийся нам район, а когда поймем, что на комнату в нем, у нас денег не хватит, присоединимся к бомжам.  
\- У тебя нездоровая фиксация на бомжах, Майкл, - урезонил того Джеймс.  
\- Это хотя бы здраво, ты-то конечно предложишь присоединиться к хиппи-коммуне и выкурить там остаток мозгов за ЛСД и просмотром фильмов с Винсентом Галло***.  
\- В этом есть хотя бы какое-то разнообразие. Это тебе не бесконечный пересмотр рождественских серий про девятисотлетнего чувака, его соннарную отвертку кровожадных роботов, говорящих на одной ноте, как будто на дешевых спидах сидят, право же!  
Пророчество Майкла действительно сбылось – переходя от квартиры к квартире, перебирая комнаты с все меньшей жилплощадью, со все более и более опустившимися и от того отчаившимися хозяивами, растрачивая доллар за долларом, переезжая на автобусах из района в район, они получили письмо от матери Майкла, с единственной строчкой в нем: «У моего банковского счета лейкемия, а кошелек я вчера похоронила – он мужественно страдал от чахотки с тех пор как ты, сыночка, свалил, и наконец откинулся, не пиши, не соболезнуй, твоя Ма».  
\- Напишем твоей? Может хотя бы она нам денег перешлет, – безо всякого энтузиазма предложил Майкл.  
\- Давай, - пожал плечами Джеймс.  
\- Адрес диктуй.  
\- Адрес тебе диктовать?! Да я ее знак зодиака не помню, а ты про адрес мне говоришь. Может еще ключ от квартиры, где деньги лежат тебе выдать, а?  
В тот день они перекусили в столовой для бедных. А потом они нашли подвал.  
Подвал находился собственно на цокольном этаже высокоэтажного дома в одном из респектабельных районов Нью-Йорка.  
Мексиканской наружности парень по имени Хесус, но из скромности предпочитавший чтобы его звали Иисусом, пытаясь языком облизать оставшуюся кокаиновую пыльцу с ноздрей, пробормотал нечто вроде: «С двоих… пятьсот баксов… топор только держите при себе» и продолжил свои попытки дотянуться покрытым белым налетом языком до сморщенного, кривоватого носа.  
Майкл мученически сдержал рвотный позыв.  
\- Соглашайся быстрее, пока у него отходняк не начался, - прошипел Джеймс ему на ухо.  
\- Но у нас даже полсотни не найдется.  
\- Заплатим ему деньгами из "Монополии****, он в таком состоянии и початки кукурузы от реальных денег не отличит.  
Подвал представляет из себя одну продолговатую, узкую комнату, которая бывает у иных денди вместо прихожей, окон в нем конечно же непредусмотрено, а в ванною может протиснуться разве что горбун. В общем и целом, этот подвал представлял собой прекрасный экземпляр студийного сета фильмов типа "Пилы"***** или же увеселительных документалок с ютуба под эгидой названий: Пытки американскими солдатами заключенных в тюрьме Абу-Грейб".  
Конечно же Майкл остался довольным, и любил приговаривать, с неподдельною живостью занимаясь побелкой стен, пока Джеймс снизу придерживал ветхую, раскачивающуюся от каждого движения руки Майкла. Приставную лестницу.  
\- Знаешь, Майкл, я вот смотрю на тебя снизу вверх, и хочу ответить, что у тебя охренительная задница.  
\- Ты не первой ценитель, Джеймс, уверяю тебя.  
\- Что, ты белишь стены каждый раз, когда хочешь завалить очередную бабищу?  
\- Нет, Джеймс, этот способ-пикапа я создал специально для тебя. Ты же любишь все креативное и неожиданное.  
\- Ты что, считаешь, что я постели фокусы показываю? Кролика из трусов достаю и распиливаю бабищ вместо прелюдии?  
\- Да кто тебя знает, хотя я искренне надеюсь, что ты достаешь из трусов нечто другое, а не кролика, если это конечно не особо тонкой эвфемизм.  
\- Нет, это твою мать не эвфемизм.  
Откуда-то сверху послышался смех Майкла, сопровождающийся хрустом покачивающейся лесенки и посыпавшейся побелкой.  
\- Ты больно веселый сегодня, - подозрительно протянул Джеймс, одновременно отплевываясь от попавшей в рот пыльной побелки, - в газетах пишут, что сегодня фараоны конфисковали у какого-то везунчики сорок килограмм кокаина, может тебе перепало, а, Майкл?  
\- Первое, я тебе говорил не тратить денег на газеты, второе, сорок килограмм это какая-то нереальная цифра.  
\- Отвечу тебе, о, великий и ужасный, первое, газету я не купил, а отобрал у бомба у Бургер Кинга, и второе, я тебе не Ларри Кинг******, чтобы давать оценку тому, что говорится в новостях.  
\- Да ты гроза всех бомжей, Джеймс, просто пьяный мастер. Кокаин-то я надеюсь, они раздали?  
\- А ты что ли не видишь, что сегодня снег выпал?  
\- Да ты настоящий сладкоязычный дьявол!  
Удивительно, но после основательной побелки, подвал приобрел более или менее божественный вид и стал достоин гордого названия «дом», приобретая с этим и все черты настоящего, родного дома, только вместо тараканов и мелких, красных клопов, им вдвоем пришлось вытравливать из подъезда дома карликов - любителей ставить шекспировские трагедии прямо у двери в подвал, так что по ночам Майкл слышал надрывное: *Иль ты боишься таким же быть в своих делах и в мощи, как и в желаньях?!"*******. Вспоминая старое, доброе прошлое на британских островах, они валялись на матрасе до полудня не в силах подняться, одурманенные парами клея, которым накануне склеивали разваливающуюся приставную лестницу, освещали углы подвала церковными свечами, которые Майкл предусмотрительно отобрал у карликов, кои те использовали в качестве реквизита, а также спали, подложив под единственную, комковатую подушку, топор, не забыв наставления сторчавшегося Иисуса. Освещение краденными свечами видимо живности подвала на пользу не пошло совершенно, по ночам в ушах у Майкла с Джеймсом вечно что-то жужжало м пищало, наводя на мысли о сбежавших жертвах катастрофы на Фукусиме.  
\- Убей его, - испуганным полушепотом раздался голос Джеймса одной ночью.  
В темноте сверкнул неверный спичечный огонек, но тут же погас.  
\- Спички кончились, - также хрипло и тихо шепнул Майкл.  
Темнота ощерилась на него и с надрывом произнесла:  
\- Майкл, убей его немедленно, а-то ночью оно заберется ко мне в рот и я скончаюсь, как тот пьянчуга-моряк из "Голубой лагуны".  
\- Не драматизируй, Джеймс, это просто крупный комар, такие встречаются в сыром климате.  
\- Комар?! Да это целый крылатый хомяк! - Завопила темнота и чертыхнувшись, накрылась одеялом с головой.  
\- Это вообще-то одеяло на двоих, - сказал Майкл и дернул его уголок на себя.  
Темнота на этот раз грязно выругалась, в самых гротескных выражениях описав куда и зачем должен пойти Майкл с его репликами о сыром климате и нежеланием покупать надежные зажигалки. Майкл конечно по привычке возмутился и даже вслух поруссуждал о своих намерениях присоединиться к трупе карликов-шекспироведов и сыграть тень отца Гамлета так блистательно, что Джеймс потом всю жизнь будет локти себе кусать, но через пару часов усталость навалилась на него с такой силой, что Майкл заснул прямо так - без одеяла, укутавшись в свою байкерскую куртку, с родным и прохладным лезвием знакомого топора под щекой.  
\- Нам пора купить второй матрас, Майкл, потому что я которое утро не могу понять, что утыкается в мою поясницу – топор или твой член, - деловито произнес на следующее утро Джеймс, поедая куриные крылышки из засаленной бумажной коробки одной из многочисленных фаст-фуд корпораций.  
\- А ты подвинься ко мне поближе, если пойдет кровь – значит, точно, топор.  
\- Боюсь, что кровь появится в обоих случаях.  
\- Ты меня явно переоцениваешь.  
\- Так или иначе убери топор, это мой чертов матрас и я требую повиновения.  
\- С какого такого перепугу это твой матрас?  
\- А я с такого, что мы стояли перед закусочной, и ты сказал, что если я куплю бургер, то той ночью буду спать на полу. А потом ты оставил меня мерзнуть у дверей закусочной и ушел покупать матрас. Что ты наделал, Майкл, ты оставил меня одного, без денег смотреть на то, как люди – едят! Едят, понимаешь! Ты эту пытку в «Молоте ведьм» вычитал или ты сам такой у меня изобретательный.  
\- Я, между прочим, в тот день тоже ничего не ел.  
\- Но страдал-то я!  
\- Я может, тоже страдал, но молча, этот вариант ты не рассматривал?  
\- Ты холодильник, Майкл, холодный, эгоистичный и тупой холодильник, не придумывай мне тут – холодильники не страдают, - ласково ответил Джеймс и пододвинул к себе порцию крылышек Майкла, - я съем твой завтрак, в назидание.  
\- Ну и ешь на здоровье, я поем на работе, знаешь ли.  
\- На работе?! Ты что, все-таки принял к сведению мой совет и устроился хастлером в бордель для педерастичных деятелей культуры? Молодец, может когда-нибудь туда забредет Ксавье Долан и даст тебе роль очередного умершего любовника главного героя. Но будь покоен, я всегда успею его предупредить, что по утрам ты любишь тыкать в чужие пояснице своими топором.  
\- Между прочим, - Майкл прочистил горло и несколько замешкался, точно подбирая более точную формулировку, - я устроился уборщиком. В концерт-холл на окраине. И это хоть какое-то занятие, когда ты только горазд отбирать у обделенных газеты и воровать чужие куриные крылышки.  
\- Я слышу муку голода в твоем голосе? - Со смесью восторга и радости вскричал Джеймс и впился зубами в последний кусок курицы.  
\- Да иди ты. По контракту у меня будет скидка в тамошней столовой и бесплатный вход на все лекции и концерты, которые будут там проходить. Плюс один бесплатный билет для друзей.  
\- Видно фиговые концерты и лекции это будут, - заметил Джеймс, начав облизывать стенки опустевшей масляной коробки.  
Но после этой его последней реплики Майкл не сдержался, и пиннув свой пластиковый стул с туповатой мордой курицы на спинке, вышел из закусочной.  
Назад Джеймс звать его не стал - краденная из безразмерных карманов куртки Майкла мелочь призывно звенела у него в ладони.  
Тем же вечером, когда Майкл собирался выходить на свою смену в концерт-холл, Джеймс проснулся от своей почти что двадцатичасовой спячки безо всякой причины и закутавшись в огромное стеганное одеяло, волочащееся за ним на подобие мантии, с выеденными молью краями и проплешинами то тут то там, начал ворчать и чертыхаться, пока Майкл с извечным огрызком сигареты в зубах готовил им обоим ужин.  
\- Ты меня опять разбудил, - заныл Джеймс, свернувшись на стуле и надвинув край одеяла до самого кончика носа, так что выглядывали только красноватые глаза и отросшая за последние месяцы челка.  
\- Ничего я тебя не будил, ты сам проснулся.  
\- Ты вечно гремишь пряжкой от ремня.  
\- А тебе нечего дрыхнуть все дни напролет.  
\- Это я все пытаюсь оклематься от своего бесславного пребывания в драматической академии, знаешь ли. А возможно это все тяжелое детство виновато.  
\- И в чем заключалась его тяжесть, а?  
\- Да моя биография так грустна и драматична, что будь она напечатана, об ее страницы подростки резали бы себе вены!  
\- Обязательно включи в нее секс со своей рукой каждую пятницу.  
\- Между прочем у меня регулярный секс. И не с рукой, - огрызнулся Джеймс и еще плотнее завернулся в одеяло.  
\- Ну если твой внутренний этимологический словарь ставит знак равенства между словами "регулярно" и "каждую пятницу", а руку, как вещь женского рода, можно обозвать девушкой, то ты абсолютно прав, - непринужденно продолжил Майкл и потряс сковородкой, переворачивая ломти бекона на другую сторону.  
\- И это только что произнес человек, который, при знакомстве говорит, что у его рук есть имена: "Аннушка" и "Ахматушка", и временами он изменяет им друг с другом.  
Майкл еле смог подавить смешок.  
\- И кстати ты до сих пор не раскололся, какую из них как зовут.  
\- Это тайна покрытая мраком, Джеймс. Между прочим практически никто не понимает, откуда я взял имя "Ахматушка".  
\- Это ведь библейское что-то? - С сомнением спросил Джеймс.  
\- Придурок, так вообще-то мать Ленина звали, - только и возвел глаза к потолку Майкл, а вернее к забранному плесенью кухонному шкафчику, в чьи недра они боялись заглядывать. Предыдущие хозяева оставили им целый пакет рождественских подарков - от проросших пакетиков чая до пауков-мутантов с длинными шелудивыми ножками.  
\- Ты схватил со сковородки кусок сала, - равнодушно борматнул Майкла, заметив руку Джеймса ухватившую со сковороды кипящий в своем жиру ломтик бекона.  
\- Там были прожилки мяса!  
\- Джеймс, это грустно.  
\- Это вкусно, - запротестовал Джеймс и тут же замахал рукой, бурча что-то с набитым ртом:  
\- Майкл, - просипел он, - Майкл, - вкрадчиво произнес он еще раз и присел на край кухонной тумбы, заглядывая тому в лицо.  
Майкл этой интонации не просто терпеть не мог, но еще и боялся, именно с ней Джеймс по трубке уговаривал его пронести сапог под завязку набитый травкой мимо полицейской будки, именно с этой чертовой интонацией он просил Майкла сопроводить его на выпускной бал, объясняя это тем, что все школьные цыпочки ему уже с месяц, как отказали, и именно с ней Джеймс и предложил Майклу отправиться в этот удивительный и не видящий конца трип, а вернее путешествие, по Соединенным Штатам Америки.  
\- Чего тебе? - Сдался Майкл, не в силах больше терпеть завываний Джеймса.  
\- Майкл, а возьми меня с собой.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Майкл.  
\- Майкл, ну возьми - мне здесь скучно, а...  
\- А денег на траву нет, - закончил за него Майкл.  
\- Да чего ты ломаешься?! - Возмутился Джеймс, - мы оба знаем, что ты скажешь мне "да".  
Майкл остановился у входной двери - на последних словах его плечи поникли, а куртка как-то даже стала на тон бледнее.  
\- Да знаем, но ты, как приличный человек должен был дать мне несколько минут на поломаться.  
\- Как девственнице? - Вдохновенно спросил Джеймс у самого порога по дороге застегивая на себе рубашку.  
\- Да, твою мать, как Деве Марии под Господом Богом, - процедил Майкл.  
\- Не богохульствуй! - Хохотнул Джеймс с оглушающим, грохотом закрывая дверь.

***

\- Карпы прикольные. Как собаки. Только рыбы, - глубокомысленно заявил Джеймс и отвернулся от аквариума. Аквариум каких-то абсурдных, гигантских размеров стоял внутри фойе концерт-холла - напротив прилегающему к холлу ресторанчику - с рюшами и искусственными свечами на столиках.  
\- Интересная мысль, мистер, но это кормовые рыбы. Повара вылавливают их и готовят для посетителей.  
\- Как-то несправедливо по отношению к рыбам.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- А-то, что тут в меню значатся, - Джеймс указал пальцем на пришпиленное иголкой к стене меню, состоящее из жалких четырех позиций - вот, равиоли из лосины, но лосей то вы здесь не держите.  
\- Ты заткнешься когда-нибудь уже? - Оборвал того Майкл,- знаешь, что мы делаем с равиоли? Мы просто берем их из морозилки и пихаем в микроволновку, это тебе не мешеленовский ресторан!  
\- А очень жаль. А вообще, приготовь мне тот мусс, вот, на картинке в самом низу. Только шоколадом не забудь полить.  
\- Ты скоро разжиреешь такими темпами, и тебя даже на прослушивания в самые задрипанные сериалы приглашать перестанут. Только желудкам думаешь.  
\- Неправда! Я беру мусс не потому что он из шоколада, а потому что он весь такой блестящий и лоснящийся, и... и...  
\- Прикольный?  
На это Джеймс только отмахнулся и сделал вид, что внимательно изучает, приклеенную к стене афишу.  
\- Слушай, а помнишь ты говорил, что, мол, у тебя на правах почетного уборщика есть бесплатный билет на все выступления в концерт-холле, плюс скидка для одного друга?  
\- Помню, - с опаской в голосе ответил Майкл.  
\- Вот и ладненько, значит никаких больше сомнений по поводу сегодняшнего вечера у меня нет, - просиял Джеймс шальной улыбкой.  
\- А вариант был напиться или напиться?  
\- Таких вариантов вообще не было, если ты конечно не собирался платить бармену деньги из "Монополии", - угрюмо произнес Джеймс, но тряхнув изрядно отросшими волосами, словно прогоняя слишком уж трезвые, неприятные мысли, вновь пробежал глазами по афише, - вот, смотри-ка, сегодня здесь как раз лекция некого Дональда Собчака*******. Она уже полчаса как началась.  
\- Это что, рэпер такой?  
\- Рэперы в таких местах не выступают, дурила, качать зал не удобно, - назидательно сказал Джеймс, - тут только большими буквами написано "ПРОРЫВ ОТ ГОСПОДА"*********.  
\- Тьфу, нет, ни за что, это же сектант какой-нибудь!  
\- А кто сегодня шутил про Деву Марию и Господа? Ты или я, а? - Неожиданно завелся Джеймс, и цепанув Майкла за рукав куртки, дернул на себя и потащил того в сторону дверей в сам зал.  
\- Твою мать, - устало прокомментировал его движения Майкл и вздрогнул, когда за ними захлопнулась хлипкая, деревянная дверь.  
Изнутри концерт-холл был обставлен весьма бедно - за десятью зрительскими рядами шла вытянутая в ширину сцена, на которой кроме стеклянной стоечки с микрофон ничего Майклу и не виднелось. Сам Дональд Собчак, оперевшись о стойку, вещал что-то с блаженной улыбкой, потрясая густыми темными волосами, и то и дело поправляя синий галстук на своем вырисовывающемся пивном животике. За его спиной белели огромные, искусно вырезанные снежинки, назначение которых Майклу осталось непонятным до самого конца лекции.  
\- Может все-таки уйдем? - С надеждой спросил Майкл, косясь на сидящих в зале усердно молодящихся дамочек и широко расставивших ноги растаманов с глупо раззявленными ртами и то и дело бренчащими дредлоками  
\- Тише, - шикнул на него Джеймс, наконец усаживаясь в темный конец зала, - человек говорит, старается, а ты все не затыкаешься.  
Человек действительно старался:  
\- Оо, сегодня все твое желание Господу, - зычно начал Собчак, от воодушевления пропустив сказуемое, - и ты действительно желаешь, чтобы Господь наполнил тебя, и чтобы прорыв пришел в твою жизнь. Тогда Дух Святой давно уже готов это сделать, - он хлопнул в ладоши и коряво дернулся всем корпусом, точно умалишенный ребенок, увидев первый в своей жизни фейерверк, - это встретится сегодня вместе и ты получишь прорыв во имя Иисуса, аллилуйя. Аллилуйя?! - Громко спросил он в зал и дамочки в первых рядах уважительно похлопали ему.  
\- Он уже начал делать! Он уже производит это в тебе, и скоро это взорвется по-настоящему. О, слава Господу, скоро - это через полчаса, - Собчак засмеялся, - это не через двадцать лет, не через тридцать, - шаткой, семенящей походкой он обошел стойку и отпил из одного из трех стаканов, что стояли на ней.  
\- Водка? - С сомнением спросил Майкл.  
\- Чистый спирт! - Пылко огласил свою догадку Джеймс.  
\- Ты веришь, что Господь жив сегодня, аминь? Аминь! Он не имеет дела с твоими мозгами, я так рад. Он имеет дело с твоим сердцем и с твоим духом, аллилуйя! - Последнее слово Собчак скорее не произнес, а крякнул, позволяя сытой, блаженной улыбки расплыться по широкому, улыбчивому лицу, - светильник каждого должен гореть — что значит, должен гореть в твоей жизни? Во-первых, какая часть твоего естества должна гореть? Дух твой, скажи: "Мой дух должен гореть, аллилуйя". Когда дух горит, тогда это видно, аллилуйя.  
\- Какой еще светильник? Ему бы в IKEA в отделе осветительных приборов проповедовать, - сказал Майкл, но Джеймс не слушал его - он как завороженный глядел на вихляющегося на сцене Собчака, стаканы, из которых тот последовательно отпевал, только, благо, "аминь" не шептал вслед за проповедником.  
\- Это загорится в твоем духе, аллилуйя! Духом святым, скажи "аминь", на! Желаешь, чтобы твой дух сегодня воспламенился? Иисус, Он есть огонь пламенеющий, аллилуйя. Он творит духом святым пламенеющий огонь, Он плавит, Он зажигает, скажи "аминь" на эт. Скажи "аминь", на эт! - Кричал со сцены Собчак, путаясь в словах и выкрикивая "аминь" через слово. Казалось он находился в состоянии сильнейшего, бурлящего в нем экстаза, имевшего дело то ли с богом, то ли с наркотиками потяжелее.  
\- А он "аминь" произносит, как черные рэперы "йоу", да? - Не отрывая глаз от мотающейся из стороны в сторону фигуры Собчака спросил Джеймс.  
\- Скорее уж, как все нормальные люди "блядь", - пробормотал себе под нос Майкл, и в предчувствии скорой истерики, прикусил рукав куртки.  
\- Ты не призван жить в унынии, аллилуйя. Это дьявол призван унывать и пусть он убирается из твоей жизни во имя Иисуса Христа, аллилуйя! - Тут Собчак остановился, как вкопанный и более или менее трезвым взглядом вгляделся в гипнотизирующую его приход аудиторию, - Аа! - Выкрикнул он, потрясая кулаком в воздухе, - как же н... - он сплюнул и сразу же выдал, - жёрдочка. Откашлявшись, он продолжил, - я ещё нужен вам, сто процентов. Скажи: "Я не призван жить в унынии, аллилуйя." Ха, если кто-то живёт в унынии, депрессия в твоей жизни, страх, неверие, разного рода, так сказать, разочарования, раздражение, злоба, крик, ярость, оо, блуд, нечистота, аллилуйя. О, если сегодня у тебя, так сказать, воровство и разного там рода дьявольские козни и всякие сети, сделайте так!  
Собчак сделал вид, что ударяет в пустоту левым кулаком:  
\- Хух!  
В следующую секунду он уже резво бил пространство рядом с собой правой ногой:  
\- Хух! Скажи: "Господь сегодня прорвётся в моей жизни во имя Иисуса." Закончится этот... дьявольский... стиль жизни, аминь?  
Замолчав, Собчак старательно надул щеки, и хорошенько набрав воздух в грудь, заорал что есть мочи:  
\- Конец дьяволу в твоей жизни, аллилуйя!!  
\- Мамочки... - пролепетал Майкл, борясь с очередным приступом смеха - Джеймс уже давно залез под сиденье, бесшумно и невротично смеясь без остановки.  
\- Как... как ты думаешь?.. У него героин течет в крови? - Майкл сполз с сидения и схватил трясущегося мелкой дрожью Джеймса за плечо, - а, аллилуйя?  
\- Нет, - просипел полуобморочный Джеймс, - у него в крови... чистый Иисус течет, твою мать!  
\- Аминь! - Прорычал Майкл и чуть не зарыдал, предчувствуя очередной приступ смеха.  
\- Ты здесь сегодня или нет? Потому что каждому что-то нужно от Иисуса сегодня, как многие... О-хо-хо! А-яй-яй! Сила Божия здесь сегодня, аллилуйя, - заканчивал свою проповедь Собчак, хаотичными движениями заправляя выбившуюся от особенно сильных судорог, рубашку назад в брюки, - чтобы помочь народу Божиему, аминь? Аминь, даже и не... не напрягайся, просто расслабься и скажи: "Сила Божия сегодня здесь, аллилуйя".  
Зал взорвался. Если бы аплодисментами, но нет - отовсюду слышались призывные "аллилуйя" и "аминь", какие-то особо ретивые слушатели начали в запале разбрызгивать воду из бутылок, растаманы неистово бренчали дредлоками, а дамочки тянули руки к сцене, пока Дональд Собчак, откланиваясь так, что едва не заваливался в зрительный зал, удалялся со сцены.  
\- Майкл, - прошелестел Джеймс тому на ухо, включая свою знаменитую, просительную интонацию.  
\- Да. Как скажешь. Все, что угодно, - поспешил согласиться Майкл.  
\- Что, даже не поспоришь со мной? - Несколько разочаровался от такой покорности Джеймс.  
\- Я без сил, - развел руками Майкл и наконец вылез из под стула.  
\- Мне нужно попасть в его гримерную. Она же у него есть?  
\- У Собчака? М, да, должна быть. Можешь взять мое ведро и тряпку в подсобке. Только не спутай с чужими, моя тряпка - малиновая.  
\- Под цвет пьяных глаз? - Икнул Джеймс, не в состоянии больше смеяться.  
\- Ну-ну, - промямлил Майкл, провожая глазами, ушмыгнувшего в двери из зала, Джеймса. Он так и не узнал, как тот уговорил Собчака, но через полчаса они все втроем стояли в очереди за мороженом и предпринимали безутешные попытки разыграть светскую беседу:  
\- А много у вас... последователей? - Поинтересовался Джеймс.  
\- Апостолов, так сказать, - вставил свое слово Майкл.  
\- Все, кто духом горят - мои последователи. Все, - убежденно сказал Собчак и слегка качнулся вперед, едва не упав на Майкла, - многие, правда, спрашивают... спрашивают...  
\- Что спрашивают? - Переспросил Майкл.  
\- Человек думает, старается, не мешай, - одернул его Джеймс.  
\- Спрашивают, - очнулся Собчак, - сколько кокса я принял перед выступлением.  
На этих слов Майкл с Джеймсом притихли.  
\- Кокс это кокаин, если вы не знаете.  
\- Да что вы?! - Ужаснулся Джеймс.  
\- Да! Но у нас, людей церковных, кокс другой...  
\- Какой? - Одними губами спросил Майкл.  
\- Алиллуйя, - поднял указательный палец вверх Собчак, и его рот вновь расплылся в удовлетворенной, счастливой улыбки.  
\- Может это грибы какие-нибудь? - Встрял в разговор заинтересовавшийся беседой продавец мороженого.  
\- Какие к черту грибы? - Огрызнулся Джеймс, - мне что-нибудь подороже, ему по-дешевле, - он указал на Майкла, - а этому, - он кивком указал на Собчака, - хоть мороженой воды можете подать, он и не заметит.  
\- Господа, - подал голос Собчак, - господа.  
\- Закрой фонтан, Вафля, - ругнулся Джеймс и присел на пластиковый стул в уголке.  
\- Это откуда?  
\- Майкл, Майкл, знать надо такие вещи, это "Мещане" Горького Максима.  
\- Аа, понятно, - Майкл сделал вид, что вспомнил эту строчку и тоже присел на стул.  
\- Господа, ну куда же вы, - Собчак просеменил к ним, - не могли бы вы сделать мне махонькое одолжение?  
\- Это какое такое?  
\- Мне совершенно негде ночевать, - Собчак развел руками, - вы могли бы пустить меня к себе на одну ночьку, а?  
\- А в хлеву, как Христос, спать не пробовал? - Отрезал Майкл.  
\- Тише ты, - шикнул на того Джеймс, и с затаенным в голосе интересом, спросил, - а вы нам за это не... отсыпите... немного? - Понизив голос, добавил он.  
\- Я... - Собчак склонил голову на бок и с нахрапом спросил, - а светильник твой горит?!  
\- Это наверное какое-то кодовое слово, - прошептал Майкл.  
\- Да так горит, что на весь Empire State Building хватит! Так вы нам отсыпите свою... деликатную хрень, а? Будете этаким добрым самаритянином?  
\- Самаритянином! - Завопил на все заведение Собчака, - им - всегда пожалуйста!  
\- В таком случае - аминь! - Поднял свой стаканчик с мороженом Джеймс, и чокнулся им с Майклом. Собчак за неимением своего ударил по их стаканчиком своим дрожащим кулаком и громче всех прогудел торжественное и многообещающее "аминь".

***

Собчак напрягся уже тогда, когда обнаружил у них над дверью в подвал надпись: "1488".  
\- Это было еще до нас, - прокомментировал Джеймс, - и вот еще: единственное правило, это не говорить: "Обалдеть можно, как вы собираетесь жить в этом аду?!" Если я услышу от тебя хоть что-то подобное...  
\- Джеймс, он же проповедник в Америке - он видел места и похуже, - бросил Майкл и отпер дверь в подвал.  
Собчак действительно ничего не сказал - он обалдевал молча. Особенно когда Джеймс, испытывая особую нежность к приведенной Макйлом в порядок раковине с прилаженной сбоку лампой в стеклянном абажуре и хитро проведенным к ней светом, стал рассказывать, как у них в подвальчик замечательно и уютно. На стенах под электрическим светом блестели кем-то выцарапанные нео-нацистские кричалки, пол под открытым окном был завален сухими листьями, а в форточку просунул голову бездомный кот, который с нетерпением ждал отбытия хозяев и гостя, чтобы начать резвиться на обжитых территориях.  
\- Присаживайтесь, хотите чаю? - Суетился Джеймс в ожидание того, когда Собчак перейдет прямо к делу и наконец достанет из-за пазухи таинственный, будоражащий ум Джеймса, наркотик, - вам какую чашку? Которая течет или ту, что в странных пятнах?  
\- А кроватка где? - С непосредственной прямотой перебил того Собчак.  
\- У нас одна кроватка на троих, Дональд, на меня, Майкла и его топор, боюсь вы четвертым не поместитесь, - начал злиться Джеймс.  
\- Просите Иисуса о терпении, прорыв, прорыв от Господа скоро низойдет до вас двоих!  
\- Опять свою шарманку завел, - недовольно пробормотал Майкл и опустился на краешек кровати.  
\- Ну так как там... с нашей деликатной хренью, а? Я последней раз спрашиваю, еще раз заикнетесь о прорыве или светильнике или еще какой-нибудь христианской лабуде - возьмете вещи и на выход. Хотя у вас и вещей нет.  
\- О! - Собчак дернулся, видимо не на шутку разволновавшись, и выдернул откуда-то из кармана брюк флягу, - выпьем - за успех предприятия, как вам идея?  
\- Джеймс, - осторожно начал Майкл, но тот уже выхватил фляжку из колышущихся туда-сюда рук Собчака и сделал пару щедрый глотков, - алкоголик долбанный. Ну как? Действительно стопроцентный спирт?  
\- Сам зацени, - хрипло предложил Джеймс и подал ему флягу.  
От фляги ничем не пахло, и слегка помешкав, под возбужденным, осоловелым взглядом Собчака, Майкл тоже отхлебнул.  
\- Прорыв, скажите аминь на эт! - Чуть не подпрыгнул на своем месте Собчак.  
Тут Майкл уже собрался его как-то особенно заковыристо заткнуть, но не успел - вместе с Джеймсом их неожиданно быстро и метко вырубило.  
Очнулись они только под утро - с затекшими от неудобных, неподвижных поз конечностями и шумом в тяжелых, практически непреподъемных головах.  
\- Майки. Собчак. Сука, - лаконично произнес Джеймс, не отрывая голову от пола.  
В ответ Майкл только что-то простонал и поднялся на ноги - что бы они вчера не выпили, эффект от пойла был, как после нескольких бутылок дешевого виски, выпитого вхолостую и залпом. Ни Собчака, ни намека на "деликатную хрень" в подвале не было. На подушках не было наволочек, несколько книг Джеймса по истории театра, конечно же, пропали, а также чайник, куртка Майкла и запасные кроссовки да даже оставшиеся от "Монополии" деньги - все, все пропало.  
\- Джеймс, - сорванным голосом сказал Майкл.  
\- Да, милый?  
\- Джеймс, топора нет, - Майкл вышел из оцепенения и принялся рыться под кроватью, осматривал углы комнаты, но так и не найдя его, смачно выматерился и пнул босой ногой кухонную тумбы.  
\- Майкл, мне так жаль, - все еще лежа на полу в позе эмбриона посочувствовал Джеймс.  
\- Это конец, Джеймс. Топор, этот топор - все что у меня было.  
\- Мне так жаль, - повторил Джеймс и предпринял попытку встать на ноги, - я обещаю, я куплю тебе новый - тот все равно был туповат да и вообще никуда для самообороны не годился. Такой был поганенький топор, - Джеймс оперся о стену и перевел дух.  
\- Не смей оскорблять мой поганый топор, - глухо произнес Майкл, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Майк, я думаю, нам лучше убраться отсюда, ренту за месяц нам все равно платить нечем, а Собчака искать бесполезно. Майк, ну пойдем же, - участливо произнес Джеймс и подал тому их единственную застиранную футболку на двоих, в которой Джеймс выглядел, как сбежавший из дому подросток, а Майкл, как хастлер продающийся на голливудском бульваре за пять долларов.  
\- Мы банкроты, Майк.  
\- Мы не банкроты, - Майкл поднял на того с собравшимися в уголках злыми слезами глаза, - мы, твою мать, бомжи.  
\- Майкл, пожалуйста, ну. Если хочешь, мы можем конечно сброситься в Гудзон с Золотых Ворот, но лучше найдем себе ночлежку или же ограбим поместье Майкла Тайсона или же снимемся в порно или снафф-видео, только давай сделаем, что нибудь. Мы же в Штатах, а не черте где, тут олицетворением американской мечты являются чипсы со вкусом гамбургера и никто не рвет пакетики с сахаром по середине, а фильмы штампуются, как на китайском заводе, и уж поверь я на этой теме съел не собаку, а целый собачий питомник, - Джеймс уткнулся лбом в голую спину Майкла и упрямо, ребячливо сказал, - я никуда никогда без тебя не уйду, но ведь если я никуда не уйду, то как же я куплю тебе новый топор, новый кабриолет, новую куртку, которую ты будешь носить, пока какой-нибудь торчок ее не снимет с тебя во сне, а? Ты представь - новый топор с острым, сверкающим под солнцем лезвием, такой крупной, хорошенько отделанной рукояткой, такой новый и блестящий, так что ты сможешь бриться глядя на отражением только в этом самом топорике. На такой топор не только Долан купится, а сам сэр Йен МакКелен*********, как тебе такая перспектива?  
При словах "новая куртка" Майкл дернул подбородком, а уже после имени сэра Йена, он с легкой неохотой, но все же встал и даже принял из рук Джеймса узкую ему в плечах футболку.  
\- Куда пойдем, амиго? - Так и не отлипившись от Майкла, чуть ли не пропел Джеймс.  
\- Грабить банк, Бонни, грабить банк, - устало улыбнулся Майкл и неспешно двинулся в сторону двери из подвала.  
Ужена на самом пороге, окинув взглядом бардак, учиненный прошлой ночью безумным проповедником, и набрав полные легкие воздуха, Джеймс вытолкал Майкла в подъезд, едва не давя подвернувшихся под ноги карликов по дороге, он проорал ему, едва не сталкиваясь с Майклом лбом, проорал, стараясь перекричать шум машин снаружи, строчки из Шекспира, разыгрываемого у них под носом, стараясь перекричать мысли Майкла о нищете, потери топора и всех бедствиях, что они уже пережили и те, что были уготовлены им, и вот, что он кричал:  
\- Недавно я высчитал, что ты на тридцать один с четвертью процента англичанин, на двадцать семь с половиной процентов ирландец, на двадцать пять процентов немец, на восемь и три четверти голландец, на семь с половиной шотландец и на сто процентов - настоящее чудо!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитаты из романа Джека Керуака "В дороге"  
> ** "Не грози южному централу, попивая сок у себя в квартале" - пародийный американский фильм про разборки черных на районе (если коротко)  
> *** Винсент Галло - независимый европейский режиссер и актер  
> **** "Монополия" - настольная игра в жанре экономической стратегии для двух и более человек  
> ***** "Пила" - серия триллеров о расчлененке (если коротко)  
> ****** Ларри Кинг - американский тележурналист, ведущий ток-шоу "Larry King Live" (чуваку 79 лет кстати)  
> ******* Цитата из пьесы Уильяма Шекспира "Макбет"  
> ******** Игра имен - оба имени взяты из культовой американской комедии братьев Коэнов "Большой Лебовски (герой Стива Бушеми - Донни и герой Джона Гудмэна - Уолтер Собчак)  
> ********** Если вы еще не посмотрели видео "Прорыв от Господа" (см. начало поста), то сделайте это сейчас, ведь прототип Дональда Собчака - Михаил Котов (хотя все уже догадались)  
> *********** И канадский режиссер Ксавье Долан и английский актер сэр Йен МакКеллен - гомосексуалы (что как бы намекает)

**Author's Note:**

> * Цитаты из поэмы Аллена Гинзберга "Вопль".  
> ** Тайская тележка - поза из Камасутры, когда один из партнеров стоит и держит на весу ноги второго, а второй в свою очередь стоит на локтях, лицом к первому.  
> *** "Тельма и Луиза" - фильм Риддли Скотта, где главные героини, сбегая от служителей закона, угоняют кадиллак.  
> **** Кокни - один из самых известных типов лондонского просторечия, на котором говорят представители низших социальных слоёв населения Лондона.  
> ***** "Baby You're a Rich Man" - The Beatles  
> ****** «В ожидании Годо» - известная пьеса Сэмюэла Беккета.  
> ******* «Money, Money» - песня группы ABBA  
> ******** «Эвиленко» - фильм Дэвида Греко, где за основу главного героя взят образ Андрея Чикатило.  
> ********* История согласно которой, изобретатель пакетиков для сахара, совершил самоубийство, так как все разрывали пакетики с краю, а не по середине – как было задумано.


End file.
